The present invention relates to shield wires removing machines.
When a shielded cable having flexible shielding wires between the core wires and the sheath is wired, it is necessary to remove desired lengths of sheath and shielding wires. Such operation has been performed manually by using a nipper or the like.
The sheath is thick and soft so that it is easy to remove with a nipper, but it is difficult to remove shielding wires with a nipper because they are fine and flexible and knitted into a net. In addition, there is always a danger that the dielectric or core wires are broken by the nipper. Therefore, it has been a common practice to separate a net of shielding wires from the core wires with a needle-like tool before the separated shielding wires are cut in front of the end of the sheath. Such operation has kept the productivity low.